Stage Fighting
Stage Fighting is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired April 18th, 2010. Click here to watch it. Plot The episode starts out as Tori is now playing the French Horn, as she likes a lot of French things (French Fries, French toast). She is playing horribly though, and thinks it's broken. However, André plays the horn amazingly afterwards to "fix it"! When entering her theater rehearsal class, Tori sees a visible bully who appears to be mercilessly attacking Beck. Tori tries to lure the bully off of Beck, but soon finds out that the apparent "bully" is a stunt actor, who is the teacher's assistant for the stage fighting class, in which Tori was unfamiliar with. Her fellow classmates explain the situation to her, in which Tori ends up joining the class. The teacher (unknown name) announces that each student in the class will be paired with a partner for a stage fighting project. As an example, the teacher demonstrates on Cat, as an example of how a fake punch is, which really involves sound effects. The teacher pairs up students, with Tori and Jade as a partnership. Tori feels uncomfortable with the partnership, as Jade and her do not really get along well. Throughout the week, Tori worries that Jade will actually punch her, as a mistake or just on-purpose. On the day of the scene, Tori plays an elderly woman coming home from a bingo game, and Jade plays a "brutal mugger". The mugger attempts to steal the elderly woman's watch, with causes the woman to whack (not '''really) the mugger with her solid, cherry-wood cane. According to Jade, Tori hit her with the cane on-purpose. Tori repeatedly denies it, only to Jade's dismay. The stunt crew, teacher, and students go into complete shock. Tori tries to comfort Jade by getting her a chair, only for the chair to break. (It was a prop chair specifically designed to fall apart when sat on). The guidance counselor, Lane, talks to Tori about the incident, and after a small talk, he decides Tori will be punished by cleaning up after the food fight after the play staged by Hollywood Arts Middle School students this Friday. Later, Jade and the other characters are talking at lunch when water spills on Jade's face. Instead of accepting help, she runs off. In the hallway, André and Jade are talking, only for André to notice that Jade's facial bruise doesn't look real. Jade then confronts herself, by telling André that the bruise isn't real, but just makeup. Jade makes André promise not tell '''anyone, especially Tori, as Jade wanted to make her feel bad. André accepts, only to shout "Tori!", which causes Jade to burst with anger. Later, Tori is at the black box theater when Jade comes in. Jade is confused that Tori didn't tell on her, which she thinks is "not right". Finally, Jade decides to help clean up. She then plays some music and starts dancing. Eventually, the guard sent to watch Tori joins in, and gets so caught up in the dancing that he doesn't realize Tori and Jade made their escape until too late. Subplot Robbie falls in love with Trina after they act together in an audition for a World War II play. The scene includes a kiss, in which Robbie mistakes for a real life, romantic kiss. Robbie starts to assume that Trina is also attracted to him, and assumes that they are dating. Robbie kisses Trina during lunch, which leaves her in total shock that she spits skim milk in his face, which he hoped to be soy milk. Cat later explains to Robbie that you cannot just assume that you are dating from a stage kiss. She also explains that you can fake passion through acting, which she demonstrates by kissing him, but is horrified when he takes this for real love, too, and he asks if she'll meet his parents. Quotes [André and Cat want to hear Tori play the French horn] André: Play that funky music, white girl. Tori: You know I'm half Latina. André: Well, then hit it, muchacha. plays the French horn horribly - Tori: Well, it looked like he was hurting you Beck. Jade: [suspiciously] Why do you care? Tori: Because I figured he already suffers enough pain dating you. - Tori: Why does she Jade hate me? André: Maybe she heard you play the French horn. - [Cat kisses Robbie and Robbie is stunned] '''Cat: '''See? '''Robbie: '''I want you to meet my parents. Trivia *This episode marks the first kiss between Robbie and Cat so far in the series. *This episode also marks the first and possibly the last of the kisses between Robbie and Trina so far in the series (there were two). *Robbie kisses two girls in this episode and falls in love with both of them. *This is the first episode that Sinjin is absent. *Tori and Jade's skit was about an old lady coming home from Bingo Night and a mugger about to rob her. Ironically, the old lady was supposed to beat up the mugger. *The song that plays when Jade is scraping the walls with Tori was also used in the Zoey 101 episode, "Coffee Cart Ban". This is another show Victoria Justice starred in. *This is the first time where Robbie and Trina interact with each other. *The hot blond is also Tara from Freak the Freak Out. She was also "Tammy" from The Amanda Show sketch "The Girl's Room". *The entire theater dance was improvised by Elizabeth Gillies, Victoria Justice, and the actor who played Derek. *Originally Tori was going to say "French Kissing" in the scene with Andre, but it was cut out because Dan thought it was a little much for Nickelodeon. (which is weird because they've mentioned it on Nick@Nite before) *Lane mentions that Hollywood Arts has a middle school. *Ending tagline- "But we'll implode!"--Trina *Running Gag: The specialist brought in to teach the class about stage fighting repeatedly corrects the class that his name is Russ, not Steve. *There was a deleted scene where after Trina locks her door, Robbie says to Rex "Oh well, I guess it's dinner for the two of us at the Olive Garden" and Rex says "Oh NO! Not the Olive Garden! Please!". *This is the second episode where the title is said in the episode. *When Tori is typing "danger" on her update, she slows down after the N so it says "Dan" for a moment. *This is the first time Jade shows her soft side. *The song Jade, Tori and Derek are dancing to is 'Queen of White Lies' by The Orion Experience. While filming, Liz, Victoria and the actor who plays Derek were actually dancing to 'Florescent Adolescent' by the Artic Monkeys. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas III as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Goofs *It would be practically impossible to play the French Horn the way André plays it in the episode; the French Horn requires lots of air to play it, and was named one of the most difficult instruments to play by the Guinness Book of World Records. *When Tori and Jade are cleaning up after the food fight scene, Jade accidentally trips when she walks up to turn on the music. This was not meant to happen, but Dan Schneider decided to leave it in because Elizabeth Gillies stayed in character. Victoria's big, open-mouthed smile was not scripted as well; it was her reaction to Elizabeth's slip-up. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 103 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tribbie Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Cabbie